Electronic devices with voice interfaces have been widely used to collect voice inputs from users and perform different voice-activated functions according to the voice inputs. These voice-activated functions may include directing or commanding a target device to perform an operation. For example, the user may utter a voice input to a voice interface device to direct a target device to turn on or off, or to control media playback at the target device.
A voice interface device with a voice interface may display various visual outputs during operation. The voice interface device may display information on a display or with lights. The visual output that is displayed may be standardized or default based on the situation. For example, a particular visual output may be displayed to convey a particular status whenever that status is in effect. However, at times standardized or default visual output may be aesthetically unsatisfactory and unengaging to the user.